Love Stamp
by Reim Oarse
Summary: It was Kanda's idea to train, but sometimes overconfidence leads to an embarrassing downfall... LavixKanda LaviYu LavYu


Title: **Love Stamp**

Author: Reim Oarse

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Katsura Hoshina. My apologies for defiling them.

Summary: It was Kanda's idea to train, but sometimes overconfidence can lead to embarrassing downfall...

Warning: Yaoi, Language

* * *

"Grow."

_Damn it._

"Grow."

_Not good._

"Grow."

_That's enough._

As the colossal hammer was raised into the air, it engulfed the area before it in shadow, including the scowling swordsman. He cursed under his breath as he glared at his opponent's grinning face. When all he got back was a knowing wink, he merely scoffed and flicked his eyes to the weapon overhead. The face of one end of the hammer glowed; a seal burned onto its surface, etching the symbol—Chinese? A Chinese character, the stroke of each line formed something familiar. . .

"Love, Yu!" Lavi's voice rang out—maliciously cheery—as he brought down the multi-ton hammer head.

Kanda never liked math, being more interested and reliant on the natural movement and instincts of the human body. Numbers and configurations had no meaning in the real world, and equations could save no life from the blade. But as his eyes sped over the picture before him, he took in detail after detail; angles, trajectory, speed, changing distance—not that he was aware of the physics he used.

_The edge of the head closest to the idiot will hit first; the side farthest from me, _Kanda thought, though he didn't associate the number "forty-five" to the degree of the angle. _As long as he stays in that spot, then I can dodge after it's too late for him to change—._

Lavi jumped, changing the position of the hammer as it fell.

_Now the surface will hit at the same time, _he realized. _Damn rabbit!_

The hammer head was only six yards above his head. Kanda shifted his legs from a crouch to a bracing stance.

Four yards away. He raised his sword above him, the blade facing up to greet its fellow Innocence.

Two yards. Arms locked for impact.

The clash and grating of metal screeched in Kanda's ears as sparks spewed forth from the contact, fizzing out before they could sear his raven-hair; Lavi was atop the weapon, unaffected by the struggle beneath. Kanda's arms trembled under the immense weight.

"Hey, Yu-chan."

"Don't call me that," he grunted.

"You're really strong."

"Che." Kanda was glad the stupid idiot couldn't see his face. A few moments passed as he balanced the metal mountain upon his katana.

"Yu-chan."

"What did I just tell you?"

"Just give up," said Lavi. "It's useless."

Kanda sneered, despite the amount of energy he was spending to keep himself alive. "I've beat you plenty of times, _baka usagi_."

"Not while I had this weapon."

"You've always had this fucking hammer."

"Ah, but not this element."

Kanda raised his head. The seal hadn't changed. "Love? What the hell?"

"Care for some cheesy symbolism, Kanda?" Lavi smirked.

The swordsman snarled in response. "I'll kill you."

Lavi continued, undaunted by the familiar threat. "Let's say that this hammer symbolizes _my _love. How much can you resist before you give in?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his other arm supporting his leaning body on the weapon's handle.

Despite the crushing weight he lifted above him, Kanda's complexion managed to pale even more. "Are you serious? That is the lamest thing I have ever heard in my life!" He heard the Bookman heir _tsk_.

"I did warn you, though I do believe that it was probably one of the lamest lines you've heard that didn't come from _your_mouth." Lavi snickered, obviously fully aware of Kanda's grinding molars. "So, shall we?"

"I'm going to enjoy skinning you alive. Then, I'm going to enjoy throwing you into the ocean."

"Grow."

The hammer doubled in its weight, forcing the Japanese to lower his arms several inches and widen his stance; yet he still remained upright.

"Grow."

His arms and knees shook violently at the new load, which again doubled. Kanda squeezed his eyes shut as sweat poured down his face and body; he could taste the salt as it leaked through his clenched teeth. He knew the hammer was lowering, only inches from his own head. _Is he really trying to kill me? _His strength was almost near gone, so he opted for his last resort; surely the lotus could heal powdered bone.

"Grow."

The monstrous weight was thrust upon him before he had time to prepare arms for release. Kanda's knees immediately buckled, driving him to the ground, followed by the continent of metal. To hell with him if he actually survived this blow; there would be not end to the shame of losing by the hand of that stupid rabbit. And the shame of having to face that bean sprout!

_Tink, tink._The sound of a metal tool striking rock coaxed Kanda into opening his eyes, but his muscles remained tense to provide a more shatter-able body.

_Ka-thump._From Kanda's vantage point of kneeling, all he could see of the Bookman heir was his thighs down; the hammer that had nearly taken his life lay tiny and harmless beside its wielder's boots.

"That took a bit longer than I expected," Lavi remarked, surveying the exhausted swordsman before him. He crouched down to Kanda's level. "But eventually I got you to your knees."

His grin never reached full potential. Kanda wrapped his fingers around Lavi's neck and drove his back to the ground.

"K- Kanda!" Lavi struggled to speak without air. "I think I've . . . already won." He pried off several fingers, breathing in.

"You think that was funny, _baka_?!" Kanda roared. "Did you think that retarded metaphor would be the last think I'd like to hear on this damn Earth?"

"I liked it," was all Lavi managed to say before Kanda's hands squeezed his neck with newfound vigor. He worked his own fingers between Kanda's and his airway, blocking it from attack. Locking his hands with Kanda's, Lavi found that he could pull the other off with greater ease than if they were both equally rested. But he feigned struggle, not wanting to dishearten the man above him anymore that he had to. Besides, no one really wants to break the spirit of a beloved. He just wanted to tease him a bit.

"You lost, Yu."

"Shut up."

"You lost to me." Lavi pushed the clawing hands away from him.

"I said shut up." Kanda focused on getting his fingers back around the idiot's throat.

"Yu lost to love." He began to sit up, still keeping a tight grip on Kanda's hands.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda slid down Lavi's torso until his rear met the ground. Their legs overlapped, his calves resting on the red-head's thighs. _Doesn't matter; I'll kill him._

Lavi, fully aware of the compromised position, decided to take it further to _his way_. "Yu lost"—he pushed the Japanese's arms back—"to"—he leaned forward, toppling the other's balance—"_my_love." Lavi watched with satisfaction as Kanda had nowhere to land but onto his own back. He allowed himself to be pulled down as well, following the hands he clutched, and then pinned them down on either side of the startled swordsman. He relished the fact his legs were between Kanda's, and Kanda's legs were spread—indirectly—for, and by, him.

They stared at each other for several moments; grey eyes to green, frown to smile, both boiling with mixed emotions. Lavi was the first to accept a final decision, grinning at his choice.

"If you get any closer," threatened Kanda, "I'll bite you."

"Fair's fair, Yu-chan. I won." Lavi leaned down until their lips barely brushed. Then slowly—almost tentatively—he pressed forward, surprised at the softness that greeted him, but not unpleasantly so.

As he caressed those lips with his own, Lavi felt them move awkwardly against him. _Does he not know how to kiss?_Lavi almost laughed aloud at the thought. Poor Yu was probably in shock; might as well snap him out it.

As they both drew in a short breath, the red-head's tongue darted from his mouth to the samurai's, slipping past parted lips and slack jaw. He felt Kanda stiffen as he began to explore inside him. _Shit, what if he was serious about biting me?_Lavi discarded the thought, choosing instead to continue tasting this addicting individual, regardless of the consequences following. What he didn't expect, though, was the amount of energy Kanda's tongue responded with when invited to play with Lavi's own. The hand he held down under his right wretched free and tangled itself in his vermillion hair, pushing his head down closer so their lips met with more force. _So it was just shock, _Lavi though wryly.

An oral rematch was initiated, both using a new set of weapons to duel with. They sparred, fighting over a different kind of dominance they hadn't between each other until now. There was more at stake now then during the previous battle.

Back and forth it went until Lavi was pushed back into his own territory, allowing Kanda to enter as well. He could afford to lose this battle, but the victory of the war was his for the taking. So Lavi merely consented to the fell of Kanda within his mouth, in his hair, and around his legs. _Besides, _he thought to himself smugly. _I'm still on top._

Finally they broke away, panting to get a decent amount of oxygen to their heads.

"How's that for winning?" Kanda smirked.

Lavi huffed a chuckle, shrugging casually. "Not bad, for a first-timer."

Kanda scowled, and then proceeded to shove the red-head off so he could stand.

Lavi picked himself off the ground and watched the Japanese retrieve his sword. "Yu!" he called out as the other turned to walk away.

The swordsman stopped.

The Bookman heir grinned. He had finally tied a string to the heart of the Exorcist he had secretly chased for so long. "We should train together more often. I'm starting to like the penalties."

Kanda's lean frame twitched once in agitation. _Teme, how dare he mock me?_He let a moment of silence pass. "I'm not losing next time," he muttered, just loud enough for the idiot behind him to catch. Blushing furiously, Kanda stalked off with the sound of Lavi's laughter ringing in his ears.

END


End file.
